


the world is covered with you

by hutastan



Series: violet [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (spoiler it will be on this series shhh), Fluff, M/M, i think?? its pretty weird tbh shinwon is a weird pal, one sided shinwon, really brief insinuation of kino/yeoone, violet inspired au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutastan/pseuds/hutastan
Summary: in which shinwon watches a stranger fall in and out of love





	the world is covered with you

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so uhh this is a bit weird but the violet mv inspired me to write some one shots so here i am  
> please dont mind the grammar mistakes!! i'll fix them as i reread this im not very good at english lmao  
> i hope this is enjoyable to read!!

Although Shinwon would more often than not get lost in his daydreams, he was a perceptive guy. He would pick up tiny _tiny_ details about people in instants. The way someone's hands trembled before speaking up, the color of someone's hairband, how they suddenly stopped wearing a ring. Tiny stuff.  
Then he let his imagination run wild. He created backstories, personalities and even traumas to justify those small details. Then he would sew it all together to create his own narrative. He liked to think of himself as a writer, despite the fact that he never wrote.

The bus was where most of his inspirational bursts happened and the long duration of the trip was the blame. It offered him quite the reference for his characters. He grew attached to three strangers.  
The first was a lady dressed in violet. No matter the season, she would always have on something in that color. Sometimes it was a large cardigan, other times it was simply socks. Shinwon noticed she rode the bus for three stops before leaving it. He also noticed a few scratches on her arms, nothing very deep. Maybe a cat's fault? She often smiled at the thin air and there was something about that that intrigued Shinwon. He couldn’t even imagine the reason behind her frequent smile.

The second character was a boy who looked about the same age as him. He was pretty, Shinwon thought, always dressed in nice clothes with a straight nose. But his eyes were what caught Shinwon's attention. They were sad. No matter the day, they looked constantly sad. Shinwon presumed it had something to do with the wallpaper in his broken phone screen. The only times he had seen the boy smile was when he looked at his phone. For a couple seconds he would look fondly at the screen, before turning it off and letting a sigh. Whoever it was the person in his wallpaper, Shinwon wished they could meet soon. Maybe that way the stranger would feel happy again.

The third was the one to whom Shinwon grew attached the most. He had first seen him a year ago. He had caught Shinwon’s attention the moment he burst in, out of breath and with eyes wide open, as if he ran to catch the bus. As the week went by, Shinwon didn’t mean to pay attention exclusively to him as the days passed, but the guy was really something. He was tall, but not as tall as Shinwon, and painfully awkward, always stuttering apologies whenever he accidentally bumped into anyone. There was an accent in his voice… Japanese, maybe? Curiosity grew each day more inside of Shinwon.  
Three months later, he started to notice the boy was wearing a consistent bubbly smile. He would blush at his phone every now and then. It made Shinwon laugh, was he okay? He liked to think he was watching a love story unfold up before his eyes. 

There was a day when the guy came in and everybody could tell he put on way too much perfume. It made Shinwon’s nose itch, even if they weren’t sat next to each other. He could see that the boy was nervous, biting his nails every now and then. Shinwon felt a tug inside of his chest, he brushed off as feeling proud of the stranger. When he left the bus, Shinwon secretly wished his date went well.  
He always thought it was bullshit when his friends said that people’s appearance changed when they were in love. But he couldn’t deny the way the stranger was glowing. It was as if the sun was radiating from his skin and making it hard for Shinwon to focus on anybody else. Maybe it was the confidence that the boy was now sporting along with his walk. Shinwon was happy to see him happy, even though it sounded strange that an unknown person’s happiness would have an impact on him.

Nearly eight months had passed when things started to go wrong. The stranger seemed to lose weight. Shinwon felt like a clingy mom, he was about to get up and scold the boy for not eating healthily when he realized how fucking weird that was going to sound. The guy’s recent found confidence seemed to disappear bit by bit everyday and he wouldn’t blush at his phone anymore. Instead, he would bite his lips and carefully type replies. It made Shinwon restless at night, tossing and turning and mentally cursing whoever was making the stranger upset.

The day he saw the boy cry was unusual. 

He usually didn’t take the bus at night, but he had to cover for his friend’s shift. He couldn’t help but sulk when Wooseok asked him to do that. Then he wanted to punch his own face, because that made Wooseok question about it and when his best friend wanted to know something, Shinwon had no choice other than telling him all the truth.

“It’s not creepy, right? I’m just worried about his health.” He justified himself, earning a disapproved look from Wooseok.

“I think you’re getting _way_ too involved in these fake stories of yours.” Wooseok said before rolling his eyes. “But you do you, I guess.”

Even if Wooseok wasn’t right at that time, his statement would become true after the boy from the bus cried. Shinwon was surprised when the familiar stranger got in the bus. That wasn’t the boy’s usual schedule and before his mind could dive in theories about why that had happen, he noticed swollen eyes. The stranger sat on the seat in front of him and Shinwon noticed trembling shoulders. Then a sob. Then a knot on his own throat and his heart dropping.

Shinwon didn’t know much about falling in love or broken hearts, but what he had read throughout the years fit well into the stranger. He wanted to help, reach out and maybe just hold the boy’s hands, saying that everything would be fine. The cheesy speech he always heard in sappy movies. That time would heal his heart and time would bring him someone nicer. He would even offer him lunch, anything that it would take to comfort him. He just wanted him to stop crying, because for some weird reason it made his own eyes water a bit.

But Shinwon couldn’t. They had never talked, it would be weird and the guy would probably report him to the cops or something like that. And the thing Shinwon least wanted in the world was being arrested for being a weirdo. He focused his attention on his own reflexion in the mirror until the boy left the bus. When he went to bed that night, tears couldn’t stop falling.

He purposely tried to pay less attention to the boy, telling himself he already had seen enough. He had seen a stranger fall in and out of love, he had a complete story now. Yet, he yearned for more and he felt extremely stupid for admitting that. He wanted to know why the stranger had so many similar black coats. He wanted to know what he had eaten for lunch. He wanted to know their ex’s address so he could have a _peaceful_ talk with them. Shinwon’s mind became filled with the boy and he did not know what to do.

Wooseok said perhaps he was falling. Shinwon feared he was right.

Shinwon caught the bus at a different stop that day. This time the bus was full and Shinwon struggled to find an empty space where he could comfortably stand up. When he did, he looked at the lucky person who got to seat and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his favorite stranger.

He was dressed warmly and Shinwon smiled at that. It was comforting to know he wouldn’t catch a cold so easily this winter. He was sleeping and Shinwon wondered if the position he was in was comfortable at all, earplugs jammed in his ears and his head almost hitting the window. He slept heavily, he must’ve been tired, Shinwon thought with a weird fondness.

As the bus started to slowly become empty, he noticed the boy hadn’t woken up yet. He had flinched from times to times, when the bus driver hit the brakes too harshly, but it wasn’t enough to make him open his eyes. Shinwon was getting anxious as the stranger’s stop was getting closer.

“Hey.” He touched the boy’s shoulder, a wave of courage coming out of nowhere. “Hey, wake up, your stop is next.”

The stranger blinked twice before taking in the situation. It seemed like he had forgotten where he was and Shinwon wanted to laugh. When did he start thinking of the guy as cute?

He let himself giggle when the boy left the bus in a hurry, mumbling a thank you and bowing, clearly embarrassed at sleeping in front of a stranger. That night Shinwon wondered if the boy was going to remember him.

The boy did.

He even sat next to Shinwon the next day, scratching the back of his neck before speaking. He thanked him for waking him up, mumbled something about not being able to sleep lately. He asked his name and thanked him again, stuttering something along the lines of “how did you know it was my stop?” and “it makes sense since we take the same bus everyday” and Shinwon was overwhelmed at the fact the stranger noticed his daily presence. It surely made him feel less weird about his habits, but it made him self conscious. He did not always dress nicely and sometimes he would pick his nose. Had the stranger noticed that too?

“I’m Shinwon.” He managed to reply, calming down when he saw the stranger smile. It had been a while since he smiled brightly.

“That’s a nice name. I’m Yuto, by the way.”

Yuto. It fit him so much that Shinwon felt dumb for not thinking about it before. He also felt dumb for not starting a casual talk earlier. It was so easy for Yuto to do that and things were flowing surprisingly well, especially considering how boring a conversation about the weather and bus schedules could end up being.

When Yuto stood up to leave the bus, he turned around and waved at Shinwon. And just as simple as that, he spoke with a smile.

“See you tomorrow, Shinwon.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA that was it it was a bit shorter than i planned to but sigh that's okay i guess  
> i hope it wasn't too bad!!  
> i plan on making this into a serie of one shots but with other pairings and stuff so uhh keep looking forward to that?? thank you so so so much for reading it, it really means a lot <3


End file.
